villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Etemon
Etemon is the second of the major antagonists in the anime, Digimon. He is an evil Digimon who is like an Elvis wannabe in an orange monkey costume, complete with sunglasses. Etemon Arc The Digidestined encounter him on the continent of Server. Etemon is the master of the Dark Network, and many of his servants like Tyrannomon are connected to the dark cables. Etemon also has many Gazimon and Monochromon working for him. At one point, he makes a clone of Greymon and sends him after the Digidestined, but the clone and most of Etemon's machinery are destroyed when the real Greymon digivolves into the evil SkullGreymon. He is enemies with another main antagonist, Datamon (though he only appears in two episodes). Datamon tried to make a clone of Sora to destroy Etemon, but Tai and the others come in to stop him. When Etemon appeared, Datamon drops computer viruses into a pit leading to the core of the Dark Network. Etemon's servants are all sucked into the pit, and so are Datamon and Etemon. While Datamon is killed, Etemon is fused with the core of the Dark Network, and becomes more powerful. However, Greymon was able to Digivolve using the Tag and Crest, this time into MetalGreymon. MetalGreymon destroyed Etemon with a Giga Blaster. Return as MetalEtemon However, it is later revealed during the Dark Master arc that Etemon survived. He was sucked into the black hole after his defeat, scattering his digital information across the universe. He pulled himself back together and refused to return to the Digital World until he was much more powerful. When he did return, he was now a Mega Digimon, MetalEtemon, who looks nearly the same as before except made entierly out of metal. MetalEtemon only appeared in two episodes; in the first, he is distracted when the second Dark Master, Puppetmon, fights him, ending with Puppetmon walking away bored. In the second, he attacked Joe, Mimi, and Leomon, who digivolved into SaberLeomon to fight him. As the injured Ogremon attempted to fight MetalEtemon, he shot a powerful energy wave at Mimi, but SaberLeomon took the hit and was mortally wounded. Ikkakumon digivolved to Zudomon and used his Vulcan Hammer on MetalEtemon, but as the metal monkey was made of Chrome Digizoid, it didn't even faze him. Zudomon then threw his hammer at him, which dented him - the hammer was also made of Chrome Digizoid. SaberLeomon was then able to impale MetalEtemon with his claw, destroying him for good. It is interesting to note that two of the main villains, Puppetmon and MetalEtemon, both die in the same episode. Stats Etemon is an Ultimate Digimon, an Elvis-type man in a monkey suit. Also has a stuffed Monzaemon attached to him. His attacks shown here are: *'Dark Network Concert Crush', where he plays his guitar and sings into his microphone to severely weaken anyone around him, even causing Digimon to de-digivolve *'Dark Solo', shoots a dark energy blast that can melt almost anything. (uses this while fused with the Dark Network) MetalEtemon is a Mega Digimon. He is a metal version of his Ultimate Form, with visor-like sunglasses and red symbols on his chest. The stufed Monzaemon changes to a WaruMonzaemon. His metal is Chrome Digizoid, which is impenetrable except for other attacks by Chrome Digizoid, like Zudomon's hammer. His attacks shown here are: *'Banana Slip', where he throws a banana to trip the enemy *'Metal Punch', where he punches the enemy (incorrectly referred to as "Banana Slip" during his fight with SaberLeomon) Voiced by Richard Epcar in the English anime, who also did the voice of the more sinister Myotismon Category:Dark Forms Category:Anime Villains Category:Digimon Villains Category:Animated Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Monsters